


Stay

by Still_beating_heart



Series: Uneasy In This Skin [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, first time knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_beating_heart/pseuds/Still_beating_heart
Summary: “Stay,” Stiles whispers, as promised, his mouth against the scar that binds them.  Derek shudders, his entire body shaking from holding back but he wants this to happen slowly, to give him the most amount of time possible to change his mind.  Stiles doesn’t seem to want that time, “stay,” he repeats, nipping at his neck again.  That nip makes white spots swirl into Derek’s lids that are pinched shut and he realizes it is a shame to not take the opportunity to look upon Stiles’s face, to watch his eyes, to see his lashes flutter and his cheeks flush.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Uneasy In This Skin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208462
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> A scene I shorted the readers of from the first work. First time knotting for those of you that wanted to see it :) 
> 
> Warnings include: mentions of infertility, mentions of past rape/non-con, mentions of past torture (shout nicely at me if I missed any since this is as usual, un-beta'd).
> 
> This is probably more feels than sex. But the sex is there.

The warm Island air spilling into the room from the windows, tugging curtains open to bathe the chambers in sunlight of early morning only to drag them against the windows again and leave them in a quiet grey darkness as wake begins to take hold of Derek’s body. Where Stiles is pressed against his chest there is a layer of sweat so sweet between them. His body warm but nowhere near fever of heat. 

Derek takes a deep breath of the room, noting the distinct ways in which his chambers has become theirs so undeniably. Everything in here seeped in the aroma of content omega. Safe and relaxed undertones to him always even when he is fully wound about something he’s encountered during the day, or an observation he’s made of himself that Derek finds he needs to quash immediately and it is easy to do so simply by holding him most times. 

This morn he can tell Stiles is wide awake before his mind has a chance to grasp much else. Feeling the fidgeting of his fingers on the sheet, not exactly a nervous fiddling, but not exactly one that’s only born of boredom either. It lies somewhere between the two. 

Derek rumbles a morning greeting and Stiles bares his throat in response. Leaning into the delicate skin there, a deep inhale while his body remains melted along the lean lines of his mate. Feeling fully comfortable now with allowing for his morning erection to nudge against Stiles’s rear. It no longer feels a thing he should, or a thing Stiles would want him to, attempt to hide or pull away. Some mornings there is even a hint of pride in the scent of the omega when he feels Derek’s arousal against him. T’would be impossible to not be aroused when waking with a happy mate’s naked body against his own. Some mornings it becomes a quick tangle of limbs and lips to get to orgasm before the day begins. Some mornings it becomes a long lovemaking session that forces them to begin their day late. And other mornings they simply lie together, holding on to the last traces of sleep while taking the opportunity to wake slowly. The worst mornings are when either Stiles is already gone about his daily tasks and Derek wakes alone, or they are both too rushed to spend any time waking properly before hustling out of bed and starting the day.

Derek is quite certain that today will be one where they lie here and take the opportunity to wake slowly. There is no urgency in Stiles’s scent, in his body lines or his motions. Derek can tell there is something on his mind, something that he will voice soon enough. ’Tis the simple motion of Derek’s hand rising to stroke across his soft jaw to startle the words out of him, “I would like you to knot me.”

A surge of excitement tears through him, a wave of lust, and a spark of anticipation that are all quickly doused by his own hesitance to do such an act. Though they’ve discussed it, they’ve sorted through their emotions towards never accomplishing it, Stiles has shared his past painful experiences with having a knot forced upon him. Derek wants no such memory rising when they are together in their most intimate moments. He feels his own body tense and the body of the omega does the same as he draws an unsteady breath. His heart throws itself towards his ribcage and he sighs, arching and twisting in Derek’s embrace to face him. 

“Not at this exact moment,” his hand rises to smooth over Derek’s hair, catching on his ear and stroking through his beard.

“Upon your next heat?”

“Nay. I want to have a clear head.”

Derek nods but remains silent, scenting him instead, watching his eyes for any kind of misleading speech, listening to his heart for any mistruths or fears that would be too strong to sort through by the time this encounter were to begin.

“This eve, perhaps,” there is a hopeful glimmer in his eyes, mild nerves in his scent at just the thought, but nothing overpowering.

“Perhaps,” Derek agrees mildly. He traces Stiles’s jawline gently, his thumb dipping into the corner of his mouth while his fingers linger at the handle of his jaw, tilting him so he is able to watch him without any shadows on his face, without his eyelashes disrupting the view of his irises. He watches as his nostrils flair, most likely trying to decipher Derek’s emotions on the matter. 

“But only when the perhaps is a certainty,” he amends with a delicate smile rising.

“Indeed,” Derek leans forward to press lips against his forehead, lingering there for a long moment to breathe against the crown of his head.

“And if anything is amiss, I shall tell you immediately. And should I change my mind between now and then, there is no shame in it. I feel no need to impress you, or violate my own limits to please you. As I know that violating my own limits would only distress you as well, I shall only make the offer if I am absolutely certain that it is something I want.”

Derek’s lips lift into a smile at the pledge. Knowing every single word is truth and the lad has come so far, knowing his own boundaries and knowing Derek down to his very core. Knowing that Derek will only knot him when he is willing, when he is ready, and when he is doing it only within the seeking of pleasure, love, and intimacy. 

——————

It does not happen the eve that Stiles first offers it. As Derek feels too much trepidation himself throughout the course of the day, knowing that there is no backing out. He cannot simply pull out once his knot has swollen inside of Stiles, not without hurting him something fierce. Everything else they have done during their intimate times, there has always been the option of simply stopping.

Entering the chambers in the eve, he is met with so much fear in Stiles’s scent that he immediately finds himself announcing, “I shall not be knotting you this eve Beloved.”

Stiles’s shoulders crumble and he hides his lip-bitten face in his hands to sob. Derek has to coax him into his arms with soothing rumbles and timid steps towards him. Reassuring him with words that he is not disappointed, he shall never be. 

When the omega has calmed considerably inside of his embrace, he draws back to take his wrists, the wrists that are still scarred with the things the Alpha Brotherhood did to him. It is as though the dam breaks and every word, every fear, every torment that Stiles has still insisted on keeping locked inside himself comes pouring out. Derek stays steady, firm on his two feet even though his stomach is clenched and his legs feel ever so much like jelly with every horror that parts his mate’s lips. Every small detail that he had so far been unaware of, that only his mind had supplied for him with the sight of every mark upon the lad’s flesh, that his imagination and knowledge of weapons had explained to him whilst he explored the surfaces of Stiles’s body.

He forces himself to stand strong, to rumble his support deep and resonant, to keep his Beloved in a tender embrace that he can easily back out of should he so desire. He reaches out from time to time to wipe tears off his smooth cheeks, keep them from sliding into the corners of his mouth.

When the words finally stop, Derek feels as though he has just been bound to the mainmast and whipped after an evening keelhauling for the amount of pain that is thick in the chambers. Leaning his forehead against his mate’s, staying there silent, just breathing until the shaking stops and the tears stop. 

They remain clothed as they lay upon the bed that night. Simply watching each other, holding each other, and letting everything between them ebb and flow. When Stiles drifts off to sleep, it is with the salt of tears lingering on his face, and in the air around him. But his sleep handsomely provides him with dreams that smell of sugar and Derek finds comfort in that, enough comfort to follow him to sleep. 

———————

“I had goals,” Stiles tells him, lying on his back staring at the ceiling during his next heat. His fingers tapping an anxious rhythm against his chest as he waits for the next wave of arousal to take him. His pleasure soaked eyes land on Derek when he turns his head, a million things written upon every hue of his iris, but he voices, “with the knotting. I had a goal to have it done, to get past the first one and be comfortable with it by now. So we could end this heat with a baby in my belly,” his lip twists then and he bites down hard on it. Hard enough for the scent of blood to hit Derek’s nostrils.

“I do not want you to think of knotting as a thing that you need to get past, a thing that you _need_ to do. Stiles, we have already discussed…”

Stiles jolts out of bed quickly, throwing frustrated hands in the air, “we have discussed, Derek, we have discussed! We are always discussing! Well perhaps I am tired of discussing! Perhaps I would like to be a person who can do such things, such typical things with my mate, with the man I love and trust, and be happy with them instead of being so inadequate, instead of being so fearful and weak minded.”

He is tugging on his britches as he speaks, his voice strong, full of anger and passion that Derek knows he cannot interrupt or deny. The lad is well entitled to his feelings, and well entitled to voice such things. It would do him no good to have Derek deny them or make him feel as though they are invalid. 

He storms out of the chambers onto the deck of the ship. Derek doesn’t stop him. ’Tis late, dark outside and they are far enough out into the Harbor that no one should spy him there. He knows his mate is not likely to jump off the edge. He simply needs some time, some fresh air, some space and a moment alone. To sort through his emotions. 

Derek sets about preparing a snack, laying down a fresh set of bedding. He sweeps out the chambers, replenishes the bathing basin. And waits for Stiles to return to him. When he does it is with an apology on his lips that Derek interrupts with a low growl, “do not apologize for having emotions. ’Tis human. And this situation we are in, ’tis a complicated one. It will not be solved simply, but it bears repeating that I will wait. I will wait as long as it takes. Nor will I be disappointed if we never knot. If you never bear children, we shall find another way to have a family. I have faith in optimism between us,” he watches Stiles’s eyes the whole while. Eyes that stay trained on his, though he knows it is in Stiles’s nature to look away, to look at the floor as his alpha speaks to him. But that is never a thing Derek wanted in a mate. 

When his eyes flash a slow understanding, though he is not fully comforted and perhaps he never will be. Or perhaps years down the road when they do have a family under their roof, he shall look back on this discussion, these discussions, and simply smile over his worries. 

He nods slowly, takes steps towards Derek and does not stop until he is pressing his lips against Derek’s mating bite scar.

“I love you so,” Derek reminds him, with his lips against his temple. 

“And I you,” his breath travels across the scar and sends a wild frenzy of want through Derek’s core.

———————

Well after they are back upon the mainland and the heat has passed, the sinking feeling in his middle has returned knowing Stiles’s empty womb is yearning for more has passed, and the emotional preparations for another heat have started to seep in with hope. A night that Derek is well inside of Stiles with his tongue and a finger, teasing and drawing out his pleasure. ’Twas months ago that Stiles told him he did not understand why Derek loves it so to pleasure him with his mouth, how anyone could possibly enjoy being that close and intimate with an area so destroyed. Derek had allowed his alpha to respond where words would not suffice, he had growled so fiercely and possessively that Stiles’s omega had no choice but to be convinced that there was no place he would rather be than tasting his slick, rubbing his omega gland and taking pleasure in every writhing motion, and every moan that exited his mate’s lips. 

Now there is no doubt, or questioning of Derek’s pleasure he takes in tonguing at Stiles. The taste of him drenching Derek’s senses and sending his alpha into overloaded _need_. Stiles seems to sense it as well, driving his hips towards Derek’s mouth to knock his finger deeper and a desperate moaned demand, “more Derek. More fingers.”

Derek is happy to oblige, slipping a second one in without any resistance. The pads of them arcing over his prostate to reach his omega gland and stimulate them both. His tongue still busy sliding in and out of his rim as he writhes and gasps. The third finger is easy as well. And the fingers clamping down on Derek’s hair are a good indicator that he is unwilling to let this session end any time soon.

Derek feels himself smiling, the lad’s hips bucking and urging him on. His beard scrapping across his cheeks, leaving behind reddened skin. A mark that does not hurt, is not permanent and does not strike any kind of fear in his mate. A mark that his alpha can preen over, and Derek can rest easy knowing he has not crossed any boundaries that Stiles would not want him to cross, or anything that would dredge up bad memories. 

“Another one,” he gasps out as his fingers twist and crank Derek’s head closer to his body, urging him to get back to work with his oral pleasuring. He happily takes the hint and circles his soaked rim with his tongue, darting inside of him as he spreads his fingers to give him room to flick his tongue against his prostate. Wishing he could reach the omega gland with his tongue, he finds it rather unfair that whomever built this body would place that most sensitive of zones well beyond a place that an average person could reach with their tongue. As he is quite certain it would send the omega into a whole new level of pleasure could he use the soft, saliva covered surface opposed to his rough, hard-working hands that are covered in callouses. But he settles for rolling his fingers against the omega gland as he flicks his tongue against his prostate and stretches his rim to accommodate the actions, stretching gently and making certain to keep his alpha in check by drawing his focus to the scent of Stiles’s emotions over the syrupy scent of his slick against Derek’s nose. 

“My gods Derek! That forth finger, what exactly is it doing? Just lying there? At the very least you could be circling…” his own rant is broken with a sob of joy when Derek presses the tip of his pinky against his taint. Not entering him, but applying pressure, knowing it is there waiting for when he draws his tongue back. Stiles pants as Derek’s free hand reaches for his cock, taking note of the hardness of it, the seeping precum, knowing he is fully enjoying this and there is nothing in his mind right now other than pleasure. 

When he does draw his tongue back, there is a whine at the loss, but a keen as his pinky takes the place in the emptiness. Working it in slowly, he remains between the omega’s thighs to watch. He wants to see the reaction of the thin, delicate skin to make for certain he is not causing any pain or discomfort by stretching him so. 

Stiles has adjusted his grip to his thighs, is dragging them towards his chest as he moans and complains, “are you going to stare all night dear alpha? Or are you going to lave at my balls?”

Derek grins to himself, bathing in the outright glory of knowing his omega is completely at ease here like this. At ease enough to be directing him. At ease enough to be asking for what he wants without truly asking, but more like ordering. The joy that emits from him when Derek follows such orders. His mind is free of the bilge of the Demon Wolf, he is free of his concerns of being with child, of providing Derek with a brood to raise. Hs is simply in this moment and unconcerned for anything else.

So Derek is rather unsurprised when Stiles demands after some time of this torturous pleasure that even has Derek’s cock twitching and aching to fill him, to bury himself in his omega and his alpha is kindly supplying _knot him_ , “I must feel you inside me now Captain, and you must not hold anything back. I long to feel your knot, and I am more than ready.”

If this were an offer they had not previously discussed at length, if this were something that he could detect a slightest lie in, if he was not already fully aware of Stiles’s pleasure and single mindedness, his full focus being on this and this only; he would deny him his request. But this feels right. It feels like more than just the alpha and omega, the nature of them and their want to procreate as well. It feels like an opportunity to right a wrong that has been done to his mate. It feels an opportunity to love more deeply, trust more deeply, pleasure more deeply, and quite possibly layer over his horrid memories with something brilliant and true instead. 

Derek makes his way slowly up the length of the omega. Leaving two of his fingers inside of him, stroking him gently as he adjusts his body to accommodate Derek lying between his thighs. He kisses his way along his groin, tickles his cock with the tip of his tongue, lingers with his nose in his bellybutton for a breath, trails up his chest taking the detour to either nipple to lave over them and pay them the attention they deserve. His free hand cupping Stiles’s asscheek, kneading into the taut muscles there, knowing full well that if he does this, if he knots him, his entire underside will be sore for some time. 

“Are you certain?” Derek wonders when he finishes his kissing trail, and leans over Stiles’s face to look deep into the bumbo depths of his irises.

“Yes Derek,” his cheeks are pink with heat, with pleasure, and with anticipation. His lips swollen from all the kissing that led up to this. His eyes foggy but very lucid when he repeats, “yes, my love, I am certain. I need to feel your knot inside of me.”

Derek tips his head in a nod, captures Stiles’s lips and makes to adjust them to a position more comfortable for this. But Stiles stops him with a hand on his rear and a smile upon his lips, “I’d like to do it this way. With your weight over me, and your arms ‘round me. With our hearts beating so near one another that I can feel as though we are truly one being.”

There are much more comfortable ways to achieve this as they will be stuck together for quite some time and he is certain that Stiles’s legs will grow rather sore this way, his hips will ache and Derek’s body is rather a heavy weight, he will eventually grow tired of holding himself up. Though he also supposes from here, should Stiles choose it they will be able to sit up. Stiles will be able to take his usual position in Derek’s lap and they will be able to gaze upon each other without having to turn their heads. 

There is no way he would be capable of turning down such an offer regardless so he nods, “anything you should so desire Beloved, I shall make it yours. But if anything is amiss,” he begins to remind him.

Stiles rolls his eyes, presses an eager kiss to his lips before drawing back and looking around the room to see if there are the correct supplies within arm’s reach. He nods, “I am not a tongue-tied fool Derek. I speak of my own free will.”

“Aye,” Derek feels himself grinning as his heart stutters inside his chest, “I shall warn you as it begins to expand, so you have knowledge of the last moment in which I shall be able to pull out without harming you.”

“Indeed. And I shall say, ‘stay’,” his lips twist into a smile, his eyes sparkling and his words ringing true through the chambers, “but if I change my mind, I shall rest easy knowing you still love me.”

“Indeed,” Derek agrees, slipping his fingers slowly from Stiles’s heat and taking a hold of his cock to line them up. He waits until he has a nod from Stiles and his lips are closing the minuscule distance between them while he presses his crown through his mate’s rim. A shuddering gasp parts their kiss for a brief moment as they both spike with pleasure and the scent in the air is intoxicating. 

Derek groans and Stile sighs around a smile, reaching out to stroke Derek’s cheeks, leaning forehead to forehead. Derek is emitting all the calm and reassurance in his scent as possible, he is already rumbling in his chest knowing it calms the omega and relaxes him even further. Stiles seems to be sinking into the bedding while at the same time rising up to meet Derek. His legs tighten ‘round Derek’s hips, his feet pressing into his rear to push him deeper. Slowly, nearly painfully so, until he is to the base of his cock. The heat and tightness of his channel such a welcoming place that Derek is already finding himself willing back his knot. Taking deep breaths, and focusing on Stiles’s cues as he begins to rock his pelvis beneath Derek. He shall guide the pace and depth of this jig. Derek has never felt shame in allowing his omega to take the lead in their romantic endeavors. After all, the only thing he needs to reach the height of his own pleasure is knowing his mate is safe and comfortable, confident in his movement, trusting and open to the experience.

As Stiles rocks, Derek feels with every inch of him the inside of Stiles. The slick slide of his cock brushing over his prostate and his omega gland. For a male omega to become pregnant that gland needs to be stimulated ever so gently, coaxing his body to open the passageway to his womb. ’Tis very unlikely to happen without him being in heat which is only another reason to do this now, when there is no pressure, when there is already little chance of it ending the way Stiles craves. 

He falls into a rhythm that makes his lips part, his breaths come out quick and shallow. Derek can hear his heart beating, can feel his pulsing around his cock telltale of an orgasm building quickly. The thought of it, of his partner already coming makes him moan, leaning in to hide his face in Stiles’s neck and fight back the knotting. ’Tis truly a daft thing to attempt to hide as Stiles is so sharp and observant. He snorts out a laugh and takes hold of Derek’s face to gently draw him out into the open, hovering above him he watches his eyes full of pleasure, so fogged over he is probably very unaware of everything else in this world aside from Derek. 

“I am ready. Knot me,” his heart steady. The feel of his hard cock against Derek’s belly and the steady rhythmic rocking of his pelvis are all beautiful signs that his words are truth through and through. 

Derek holds back on the urge to pump into him, to thrust hard and fast until his knot swells and then remain still as he comes. He fights the alpha to let the omega keep control of pace and slides. He watches his eyes, his pupils up close as they dilate and the scent of his precum thickens, the syrupy scent of his slick and the feel of it leaking out around Derek’s cock as Stiles guides them. It is all so much, nearly too much to contain. Stiles leans up, just enough to nip at Derek’s bite scar and it is all he can do to force the words through his lips, “last chance,” it’s broken and gasped and maybe to a different alpha it would be embarrassing to come undone like this with slow lovemaking when the alpha craves to claim and subdue. But Derek does not feel an ounce of embarrassment. 

“Stay,” Stiles whispers, as promised, his mouth against the scar that binds them. Derek shudders, his entire body shaking from holding back but he wants this to happen slowly, to give him the most amount of time possible to change his mind. Stiles doesn’t seem to want that time, “stay,” he repeats, nipping at his neck again. That nip makes white spots swirl into Derek’s lids that are pinched shut and he realizes it is a shame to not take the opportunity to look upon Stiles’s face, to watch his eyes, to see his lashes flutter and his cheeks flush.

A deep breath as he leans away, just far enough to free Stiles of his neck, to watch his face, to kiss him tenderly and quickly only to draw back again and linger over him. Stiles’s entire body seems to go taut beneath him and his insides clench tight around Derek, his cum dampening their bellies as his eyes roll back in his head and he cries out with pleasure. Derek grips him so tightly he’d be afraid to break his mate’s bones were he still the tiny starved thing that he found in the bilge what seems decades ago now. But the body beneath him is firm, strong, and so fired with pleasure that Derek cannot and does not want to hold back any longer. He flares his nostrils to take every hint of scent he can from his mate, he finds no undertones of pain or of regret, he finds no fear, no mistrust. He finds only a thrumming pleasure, a content, joy, love and it aches inside of him as his knot begins to fill more quickly. Effectively filling the omega and pushing at his internal walls. 

Stiles’s eyes open slowly, his body growing very still beneath Derek, a look of awe falls across him, lips parted, “my gods Derek,” his voice is shaking, a tear forming at the corner of his eyes, “I had no idea how wonderful this could feel.”

Derek feels it too. A level of closeness and intimacy that they have not yet achieved, it’s flooding him now. The scent, the softness, the warmth and the tenderness of his mate, his home, his love, his everything. His Beloved. 

He finds he has no words to pass along to the beautiful creature that is wrapped ‘round him, so he kisses him instead. Gently pressing promises against the softness of his lips. Pressing adoration against his tongue. Being certain that Stiles knows he is the most precious thing in Derek’s life and he will remain that way until his dying day. Derek considers himself a very lucky man, to be the one that is here with Stiles. To be the one that is surrounded by him, the one that is trusted by him and loved by him. To be the one that he shared his past with, and will share his future with. A future that seems so much more beautiful with every passing breath between them.

**Author's Note:**

> I started a second chapter from Stiles's POV to cover the remainder of this lovemaking session but so far it's super stunted and horrible. So it's probably better to just leave it here :) 
> 
> Thanks me hearties. Leave kudos or walk the plank :)


End file.
